Cemetery
A cemetery, or short "cem", is a place to bury the dead. Visitors to the cemetery will find gravestones, and before each gravestone is the grave itself, dirt covering a dead body. The cemetery would be a scenic place to visit and remember the dead... but Oberin's cemeteries have a major problem. Skeletons frequently appear from the ground, walk on their two feet and attack players! The cemetery is a popular destination where players go to fight skeletons. Each dead skeleton drops a Skull and sometimes, yet rarely, a Holy Dagger. Bring twenty skulls to the potion shop in Lerilin, where there is a quest to exchange them for one Dragon Tooth. Spawns at a cemetery are larger at night than at daytime. It has been observed that when cleared multiple times, more Zombies than Skeletons appear to spawn on the cem. Lerilin Cemetery Lerilin has a cemetery, located at the end of the path that leads southeast out of the village. Skeletons frequently appear here; if defeated, the skeletons will respawn after a short wait. A fence surrounds the Lerilin cemetery; a gap in the fence provides a single entrance on the west side. One group of skeletons spawns within the fence, while another group spawns beyond the fence, behind the cemetery. There is also a rare chance a Zombie will spawn inside the cemetery. Mirith Cemetery Mirith has a cemetery, located on the path to Welif that leads southwest of the city. This cemetery is much larger than Lerilin's. A fence surrounds it with the only entrance on the west side. This cemetery has more Skeletons than Lerilin, and it also contains a few Zombies. A few skeletons occasionally spawn just outside the fence to the east and to the south. In the central building along the east fence, there is a hidden ladder leading down to the Mirith Crypt. Andris Cemetery Andris has a cemetery, located east of the city just south of the path. A fence surrounds the cemetery; a gap in the fence provides a single entrance on the west side. This cemetery spawns roughly twice the number of Skeletons in Mirith, Zombies and a couple of Bone Mages. Marali Cemetery Marali has a cemetery, located southeast out of the city. To reach it one has to follow the road out of the city to the portal and turn on the small road up just before the portal is reached. A fence surrounds the cemetery; a gap in the fence provides a single entrance on the west side. This is the most dangerous of the four cemeteries, with many Skeletons, many Zombies, and several Bone Mages. A dangerous Crypt, the Marali Crypt where Commander Kang is buried, is located in the top right corner of the Marali. Tips The Lerilin cemetery is among the easiest places in the game, but it is still too difficult for beginners. Low-level players who want to visit the cemetery should have the help of other players. There may already be other players at the cemetery. Though neither Player nor Skeletons may walk through the fence (though a Druid with level six magery can Teleport across), a Cleric may heal players on the other side. A single skilled Cleric may provide enough healing to sustain two groups of players, who fight both groups of skeletons within and beyond the fence. A Cleric can help other players by healing them; but a Cleric with sufficiently high skill in Magery/Cleric may elect to destroy the skeletons, leaving other players with none to fight. The spell they use, called Turn Undead is a level seven spell. Clerics can destroy skeletons in two quick spells if they have level ten magery, provided they wear a Wizard Hat. Otherwise they need to have magery eleven. Other Undead get damaged as well but are much harder to kill. Category:Location